The Suffering Wind
by Michaelis Sebastian
Summary: The God of Suffering goes to his apartment in Italy for some alone time. When he comes across the young Dragon God Tatsumaru and they begin an intimate relationship. Then things start to go wrong from there...Contains Yaoi content. Lemons included
1. Meeting

Chapter One

Meeting

Sicily, Italy

After leaving Japan, Mitsuru does not return to Heaven with the other Gods. Instead he goes to Sicily, Italy for some alone time. While walking down the street, with his hands in his pants pockets, Mitsuru bumps into a young woman, knocking her to the ground. Kiyumi hits the ground rather hard. She looks up at Mitsuru half expecting him to help her up from the ground. "Well, are you going to help me up?" Kiyumi asked.

"No, I will not help you off the ground," the man said in a snide tone. Mitsuru turns away and continues to walk, his head held low deep in thought. Kiyumi gets up and follows Mitsuru to his apartment building.

"Why did you not help me up when you knocked me to the ground?"

"You would not understand. Of that, I am sure," Mitsuru said. Mitsuru takes his key out of his pocket, unlocks the door, goes inside, and slams the door in Kiyumi's face.

"How very rude!" Kiyumi leaves and heads home deep in thought.


	2. Help

Chapter Two

Help

Mitsuru's Kitchen

Mitsuru is pacing his small kitchen, his hands behind his back. There is another man in the kitchen. He is sitting on one of the chairs by the table.

"Kai, do you know what it is like not to touch another living creature at all?" Mitsuru asked.

"I know the extent of your powers, Lord Mitsuru."

"Because of my powers, I cannot have anyone close to me without cursing him or her with pain when I touch them with my hands." Mitsuru looks at his hands disgustedly.

"I may be able to help you with your little problem, Mitsuru." Mitsuru glares coldly at Kai.

"How the fuck are you going to help me with this problem, Kai?" Mitsuru scowled. Kai's voice remains steady and calm.

"There is a way of sealing your powers to the point where you can decide when you want to release them." Mitsuru looks out the window deep in thought, his voice is curious now.

"What way is that, Kai?"

"All you really need is especially crafted gloves."

"What are they crafted from?" Mitsuru looks at the Phoenix Sorcerer closely.

"There are three main components for your gloves, my Lord Mitsuru."

"And what are they?"

"You need a Crystal shard, a red Phoenix feather, and any shade of leather."

"Where can I find a pair that is already made?"

"I have a pair of gloves here with me. You can have them if you want…"

"How much do you want for them?" Mitsuru asked slowly.

"I do not want anything for them, Mitsuru consider them a gift." Kai reaches inside his light gray robes and withdraws a pair of sky blue gloves with the shape of a Phoenix feather on the back. They are fingerless gloves. Kai holds the gloves out towards Mitsuru. "Here you are, Mitsuru, they are yours to take." Mitsuru takes the gloves in his left hand carefully so that he does not touch Kai. "Why do you not put them on, Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru puts the gloves on slowly, and then he looks at the palms of his hands. They are covered by light blue leather. Mitsuru lowers his hands to his sides and looks at Kai closely. "Why are you helping me?" Mitsuru asked.

"You finally deserve someone to keep you from your solitude." A deep scowl crosses Mitsuru's usually emotionless face.

"Are you saying that I was not worthy of it until now?"

"No, you were not, not until the world was saved from Darkness a year ago. By you helping Alba, Costner, Kenichiro, Louis, and Athena defeat the dreaded Crohno DTR." Mitsuru's scowl grows deeper at this statement.

"Get out, Kai; get the Hell out now, before I try to kill you!"

"I am leaving. I know when I am not wanted around."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kikaku-kun," Mitsuru said slowly. A smile spreads across Kai's face lighting up his gray eyes.

"Sukiyami, Mitsuru-san." Kai stands up, straightens his robes, and then he leaves the small apartment. Mitsuru sits on his couch in the living room, his hands resting on his thighs he is deep in thought.


	3. Questions

Chapter 3

Questions

Kiyumi's Room

Kiyumi is pacing her bedroom as she waits for someone to arrive. There is a gentle knock at her closed door. Kiyumi goes to the door and opens it. Standing in front of Kiyumi is a man that is around her age. "Reid, what brings you here?" Kiyumi asked.

"What a man cannot visit his old friend?" Reid asked.

"I never said that…"

"And if I am not mistaken, you were awaiting my arrival." Kiyumi makes a quick subject change.

"What have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, I just watched as the Heroes saved the three worlds from Crohno DTR," Reid said offhandedly.

"I heard about that on the news."

"Enough talk about me. Why is it that you called me here today?" Kiyumi turns away from Reid trying to figure out the best way to put her news.

"I, er, well, I well met a particularly interesting man today…"

"Oh, really?"

"Er, well, yeah, however something seemed to be greatly bothering this man," Kiyumi said.

_It is unlike Kiyumi to lose her mind over anybody._ Reid thought.

"Not that I like him. He just greatly peaks my interest," Kiyumi continued.

"Can you describe this man's appearance to me…?" Reid asked.

"Well, he has shoulder length shining black hair. Piercing bright yellow eyes set in a face full of hidden pain. Um – he was not wearing a shirt, so one can see the scar that runs from his left breast to his naval. He had dark blue slacks and silver boots on. He seemed never to take his hands out of his pockets…" Kiyumi answered thoughtfully. A look of sheer horror spreads across Reid's face. Kiyumi looks out the window briefly before facing Reid again. She just misses the look on his face. Reid regains his composure quickly and speaks in a shaky voice.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, Reid I do, though only to ask you if you know this man's name." Reid takes a few quick steps backwards. His actions are awkward and he nearly trips over a stack of books behind him. He regains his footing slightly and stands stock still as he watches Kiyumi. "Reid, what has gotten into you? Why are you acting like this? Is something wrong?" Reid clears his throat before he tries to speak.

"I, well, I um, I cannot help you with this…" Reid stuttered. Kiyumi walks over to Reid and slaps him across the face hard with her right hand. A look of utter shock fills Reid's face as he stares at Kiyumi. There is anger in Kiyumi's brown eyes. "Why did you just strike me?" Kiyumi ignores Reid's question.

"Why will you not tell me that man's name?" Reid looks completely bewildered as he stares at Kiyumi.

"It is not my place to tell you. As a God, I have certain rules to follow. One of them is not to reveal the name of another God to anyone outside the God Race. I am sorry, Kiyumi, I really am. I know his name; however, I cannot give it to you. If I was not a God myself, then I would be able to tell you. The only thing that I can freely tell you is that he is a God with a very unsettling past," Reid explained as best as he could.

"He seemed so sad…"

"Indeed he is. He has been alone for far too long now. It is time he found someone to keep him from his never-ending solitude."

"If he lets anyone near him, that person had better treat him right."

"I hope so too, Kiyumi. Now, if you do not mind, I am going to go home…" There is a distant tone in Kiyumi's voice.

"Be safe, Reid…" Reid opens the door and leaves the room closing it behind him. Kiyumi begins her research to find out who the mysterious God really is.


	4. Uncertainty

Chapter 4

Uncertainty

Mitsuru's Apartment

Mitsuru is pacing his bedroom deep in thought, his hands are clasped behind his back, and his head is bowed low as he thinks things through. _According to Kai, I was unworthy of companionship until after Crohno DTR was defeated at last._ Mitsuru thought. Mitsuru crosses to his bedroom window, draws back the curtain some, and looks outside. _However, according to Rose, everyone deserves companionship, someone to love and cherish. So why would Kai be so bold as to tell me that I was unworthy of anyone until now?_ Mitsuru scoffs heavily as he closes the curtain again drowning the room in darkness. He looks around briefly then he sighs deeply.

The shadows immediately manifest into the shape of a leanly built male body right in front of Mitsuru's very eyes. Mitsuru takes a slight step back and watches as the room brightens again. Amusement crosses his face as he realizes who is standing in front of him. "Well if it is not Lord Tatsumaru Tenryu the infamous Nine-Tailed Fox Demon," Mitsuru said with a scoff. Tatsumaru's voice is no more than a lurid whisper.

"I no longer bear the Fox Demon within my body. I allotted him his freedom."

"And when did this happen?"

"I freed Hadin after Yaichiro was defeated and I, myself, regained my own freedom. I knew then what captivity felt like. I also finally understood what Hadin wanted most in life other than his freedom –"

"Which is what?"

"He wanted to raise a family of his own."

"Hmm, how very interesting…"

"As interesting as that may be, that is not why you called me here today –" Mitsuru shakes his head slowly.

"Wait just one minute, Tatsumaru I never called you –" Tatsumaru crosses over to the window and draws back the curtain slightly letting the sunlight stream in. The sunlight that shines on the Dragon God's body makes him appear translucent to the eye. Mitsuru looks even closer at Tatsumaru now. "So it seems that you have gained a new ability." Tatsumaru shakes his head slightly as he closes the curtain again.

"I have had this power ever since I was born, Lord Mitsuru."

"What exactly does it allow you to do?"

"It allows me to send a spectral form to anybody that I know personally and are on good standards with."

"But I never called for you…"

"Oh, but you did, my dear Mitsuru."

"I am not fully following—" Tatsumaru sighs deeply as he looks in Mitsuru's direction.

"You did not call me by saying my name verbally. You called me here with two key actions. One: by closing the curtain and drowning the room in complete darkness. Two: by contemplating on what Kai and Rose told you before." Mitsuru looks at Tatsumaru slightly dumbfounded.

"So you are saying that I called you through some spiritual connection between us that I did not even know existed?" Mitsuru asked. Tatsumaru merely nods his head as his gaze wonders around the room. Finally, he looks back in Mitsuru's direction and walks towards him. He holds the man's face in his clawed hands. Mitsuru realizes that there are claws on Tatsumaru's hands instead of regular nails. He becomes profoundly frightened of what might happen next. "Umm…Tatsumaru…your claws…" Tatsumaru pays no attention to Mitsuru's words as he gazes into the shining yellow eyes. "What is going on…?"

In a sift movement, Tatsumaru pushes Mitsuru onto the bed, fully appears into the room sitting on Mitsuru's stomach. "Er, Tatsumaru, what exactly are you planning to do?" Mitsuru asked stunned. Tatsumaru's claws turn to normal Human nails. He unbuttons Mitsuru's slacks and removes both boots and pants, throwing them to the floor. Mitsuru grows a bright red in utter embarrassment at being in front of another man and wearing his boxers.

"Kai was wrong to say what he said to you earlier," Tatsumaru said softly.

"How do you know what he said?" There is a slight dismissive tone in Tatsumaru's voice as he answers.

"I have been around this area for a long time now. I saw when you returned here from Japan. Moreover, I was here when Kai arrived to speak with you." Tatsumaru strips himself down to his own boxers. Delicately, he removes Mitsuru's fingerless gloves. Mitsuru's eyes open wide in sheer horror at this development.

"Tatsu, the gloves, put them back on. My powers will cause you pain if I touch you directly…!"

"I think it is time that you learned how to wield your powers properly." Tatsumaru runs his tongue over part of the scar on Mitsuru's left breast.

"What do you mean, Tatsu? I know how to wield my powers!"

"Out of anger, yes you do. However, you can learn to suppress them otherwise while peaceful and learn to enjoy life." Tatsumaru kisses Mitsuru full on the lips, long and hard. Mitsuru's eyes open wide in shock and he moves to push Tatsumaru off his body, but stops himself short.

_His lips are surprisingly tender for a male. I know he is bisexual, but what role does he play in a male-on-male relationship? Furthermore, if this was to progress, he surely cannot expect to have any children with me… neither of us can bear a child…_ Mitsuru thought groggy minded. Tatsumaru removes Mitsuru's boxers and tosses them to the floor. He gropes Mitsuru's lower region in his right hand while kissing the muscular chest and stomach. He hopes to make the God intimate.

Mitsuru pulls Tatsumaru closer to his body and rubs the leanly built back. None of his powers leaves his body while he is touching the Dragon God. Mitsuru removes Tatsumaru's boxers and tosses them to the floor. In one fluid movement, Mitsuru flips Tatsumaru onto his stomach. Without fully understanding why, he inserts his cock into Tatsumaru's ass. Tatsumaru moans slightly as Mitsuru moves in and out of him in time with both their heartbeats.

Mitsuru realizes that he is starting to reach his climax and he thrusts faster causing Tatsumaru to moan deep in his throat as his orgasm increases. Mitsuru lowers himself flat onto Tatsumaru's back and whispers in his left ear. "You surely do not expect to gain anything or get children from our frolicking," Mitsuru said.

"Let me worry about that, Mitsuru… Do please continue it was beginning to feel most wonderful…" Tatsumaru said in a quiet voice. Tatsumaru moans as Mitsuru raises himself up again. _There is one thing that no one knows about me…except maybe Sylvia Slater the Fertility Goddess._ Mitsuru continues thrusting against Tatsumaru as fast as he can possibly go. They both moan loudly, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Mitsuru realizes that he is nearly ready to ejaculate. He moves to pull himself out of Tatsumaru. However, Tatsumaru grabs Mitsuru's right hand and shakes his head. "Are you sure that you want me to ejaculate inside you?" Mitsuru asked.

"I honestly do not mind it in the slightest. I have not been pleased like this in many years."

_This is beginning to get very interesting. I wonder how long Tatsumaru was thinking about doing this with me…and why?_ Mitsuru thought. Mitsuru continues thrusting once more. This time he is moving faster and fiercer than before.

Tatsumaru moans loudly into the pillows muffling himself. Mitsuru ejaculates at last releasing a large amount of semen into Tatsumaru's body. Not fully pleased with himself, he continues thrusting faster and fiercer than before. He ejaculates another two times before he collapses on top of Tatsumaru, nearly worn out. Tatsumaru eases Mitsuru out of him and lays him on his back. He lowers his mouth and puts Mitsuru's cock deep into it. He moves his head up and down causing Mitsuru to moan delightedly.

Mitsuru gasps slightly as Mitsuru continues teasing him, by tonguing the head of his cock. Mitsuru speaks through gasps as Tatsumaru continues to please him in ways he never thought possible. "Have things truly fallen apart between you and Rose?" Mitsuru asked. Tatsumaru lifts his head off Mitsuru and looks at him closely, pain in his blind gray eyes. Mitsuru notices scars overlaying both eyes and looks almost horrified. _When Tatsumaru joined the Gods, his body was completely scar-free. Now his face is covered with scars. I wonder how that happened._

"I would rather not talk about it…" Tatsumaru said as he looks off to the side pain raking him.

"No, you do have to tell me everything that is going on," Mitsuru said in concern.


	5. Marriage Ends

Chapter 5

Marriage Ends

Mitsuru's Room

Mitsuru sits up and looks at the only man to ever share his bed. "Tell me what has happened, Tatsumaru. Please, I need to know everything," Mitsuru said. Tatsumaru stifles a sob as he looks at Mitsuru.

"Every once in awhile I go away to visit my brothers: Jinn, Rikimaru, and Inumaru, as well as my sons: Sumaru and Yutaka. You do remember the last time that I went I told you I was going away…right?"

"I remember you saying that. Do please continue."

"When I returned to Heaven, I had expected Rose to be waiting for me. Only she was not in the Council Room…"

"What do you mean, Tatsu?"

"Since she was not in the Council Room, I went to her room to tell her that I had returned and I learned that she was not alone."

"Did you open the door?" Mitsuru asked. Tatsumaru's anger begins to build.

"I did not have to open the door in order to realize she was not alone in her room."

"Who do you think was with her?" Mitsuru asked. Tatsumaru tries to suppress his anger.

"I do not have to think to know who was with her."

"Well, who was with her then?"

"Ryuzaki Mitsuharu was with her and they were having full-fledged sex."

"Are you sure that you were not imagining things?"

"I know what sex sounds like, Mitsuru!" Mitsuru flinches at Tatsumaru's sudden burst of anger.

_He must have been holding his anger in for a long time now…_ Mitsuru thought. Tatsumaru's head is bowed low. Mitsuru pats Tatsumaru's back. "What is going to happen now, Tatsu?"

"Rose filed for a divorce through Solomon a few months ago."

"When is the court date?"

"Noon tomorrow is the court date. However, that is not the only thing…"

"What else can there be?"

"Ryuzaki has gotten her pregnant. When I saw her yesterday, it seemed like she no longer knew who I was or of the many years of marriage that we once shared," Tatsumaru said sadly as he looks down. Mitsuru looks slightly uneasy as he watches Tatsumaru. He moves closer to him and holds his face in his hands. Slowly, Mitsuru kisses Tatsumaru passionately on the lips. He then eases him in a lying down position on his stomach. Carefully, he eases himself into Tatsumaru and begins thrusting immediately. Tatsumaru moans in delight as he feels Mitsuru ejaculate into him again.

"How does that feel?" Mitsuru asked.

"It feels heavenly…" Mitsuru continues thrusting finally enjoying himself with the hopes of having a lasting relationship.

**Sicily, Italy**

**Outside Mitsuru's**

**Apartment Building**

Shun and Weiss are standing not far from the building that Mitsuru lives in. Weiss looks at Shun rather lost. There is a questioning look on his face. "What is wrong, Shun? We were requested to bring Tatsumaru to Lord Solomon," Weiss said.

"I know that, Weiss, however, there is a slight problem…" Shun said.

"And that is what exactly?"

"They are being intimate…"

"At a time like this, why would they do something like that?" Shun's voice has an offhanded tone to it.

"Tatsumaru is in pain. Mitsuru can feel that pain. He knows what awaits Tatsumaru in Heaven tomorrow. At least he partially knows what awaits Tatsumaru in Heaven tomorrow. In addition, he wants to make him feel somewhat better if he can."

"But Mitsuru cannot touch anyone with the palms of his hands. Lord Solomon made that virtually impossible."

"Virtually impossible yes but not improbable. You just need to know one of two aspects to negate Mitsuru's powers."

"One just needs kindness or especially crafted gloves."

"Kikaku gave him the gloves. However, Tatsumaru taught him kindness. He now knows how to control his powers when he is with someone that he holds dear."

"I never took Mitsuru for the gay type," Weiss said smugly.

"Neither did I. then again my brother hides everything about himself from those around him. He never trusted himself around anyone again after our mother's premature death."

"Talk about treating yourself harshly."

"That is another reason why he would never tell anyone that he was gifted by Eiri Nakanishii," the Wind God said. Shun feels something like an electrical current ignite the air. He snaps his attention back towards the apartment. Weiss follows the Wind God's gaze, his own eyes wide. "And so it begins…"

"This surely cannot bode well for either of them…"

"No, it will not bode anyone any good in the end…" Shun said in a low voice.


	6. Changes

Chapter 6

Changes

Mitsuru's Room

A spasm of pain shoots through Tatsumaru as Mitsuru ejaculates again. He growls deep in his throat as the pain spreads and intensifies. Mitsuru in his horror gets off Tatsumaru and makes his own clothes appear on his body. Tatsumaru curls into a tight ball as his pain continues to intensify. _What is happening to Tatsumaru now? What is the pain that I feel shooting through him? Why can I feel this pain? What is going on?_ Mitsuru thought. Shun walks into the room unannounced and looks at Tatsumaru's inhuman form. Mitsuru looks at his elder brother lost for words. "What is happening to Tatsumaru?" Mitsuru asked.

"Tatsumaru is resisting the transformation to his Dragon form, knowing that Lord Solomon will be able to locate him afterwards and bring him to Heaven," Shun answered.

"What about the pain that I am feeling coming off him in thick waves, Shun?"

"Tatsumaru gave you his heart when he decided to have sex and a relationship with you. He made it possible for you to know where he is and of the pain that he might be in at that time." Shun looks at Mitsuru briefly before he looks at Tatsumaru again. Mitsuru looks at Shun utterly horrified, remembering an episode like that between Kai and Tatsumaru in the 1600s.

"But –" Mitsuru said in a clueless voice. Shun shakes his head at his brother's thoughts.

"No, Tatsumaru did not physically remove his heart from his body. What I mean is that he loves you dearly. Moreover, you love him." Mitsuru looks at the palms of his hands then at Tatsumaru, and finally he looks at Shun.

"No one has ever made me feel wanted like this before…"

"You seem to have been blessed by the Prophets at last," Shun said. Tatsumaru finally fully transforms to his Dragon form. The spiny crest on his tail hits Shun's left arm. His wings are wrapped around his elongated body. "Oh dear –" A midnight blue light shines around Tatsumaru. The light fades taking the gray and black Dragon with it. Mitsuru runs to the bed and probes the spot where Tatsumaru had just been. He looks at Shun utterly horrified.

"Tatsumaru, where did you go?" Mitsuru asked in shock.

"Solomon called him back to Heaven after his transformation completed," Shun said. Mitsuru looks at shun hollow eyed.

"What happens when two Gods get a divorce?"

"The male is usually stripped of his Godhood…"

"That is so fucking wrong!"

"Indeed, it is, since Tatsumaru has not done anything wrong to warrant a reason to be stripped of his Godhood."

"Let's go! We have to put a stop to this madness!"

"Right behind you, brother," Shun said. Mitsuru disappears from his room. Shun follows his brother shortly after.


	7. Stripped

Chapter 7

Stripped

City of Heaven

Council of the Gods

Noon the following day

Tatsumaru is on his knees, hunched in front of Solomon as if beaten severely. His hands are chained together in front of him. His head is bowed low, not daring to look at those behind Solomon. Rose, who is six months pregnant, is standing next to Tatsumaru on his right with Ryuzaki on her right. Mitsuru appears and takes his seat silently. His gaze is on Tatsumaru's bowed head. Shun appears shortly after Mitsuru. He spots Weiss in his own seat. Shun takes his seat silently.

_This may not bode well for anybody when everything is said and done…_ Shun thought. Solomon looks around the large circular Council Room before he begins speaking, lifting his hands from his sides.

"Two of our Gods have been married for centuries. Now, Rose has asked me for a divorce from her husband, Tatsumaru," Solomon said. Rose looks at Solomon steadily and silently. Ryuzaki rubs Rose's belly with his left hand with a broad smile on his face. Tatsumaru looks up at Mitsuru pain, horror, and shock in his gray eyes. His face is bruised as well. Mitsuru again studies the scars overlaying Tatsumaru's eyes. He looks at Seiryu.

"Seiryu, what happened to Tatsumaru's eyes?" Mitsuru asked.

"Tatsumaru and Inumaru had regained their eyesight using minor Alchemy," Seiryu answered.

"However, when Rose found out that Tatsumaru was spying on her while she was with Ryuzaki, she scratched out his eyes until he was once again blinded," Genbu added.

"Tatsumaru didn't tell me that part of the story…" Mitsuru said.

"He did not want you to worry about him that's why," Shun said.

"But I'm worried anyway, and even more now than before…" Mitsuru said.

_This side of Mitsuru that I thought I would never see as long as I lived._ Shun thought.

"As is our custom, the Dragon God Tatsumaru will be stripped of his Godhood," Solomon continued.

_This is so very wrong. Why does this have to happen now?_ Mitsuru thought. Silvery magic forms around Solomon's raised hands. Slowly, he touches Tatsumaru's chest withdrawing all of his powers and forming into a silvery orb. Tatsumaru's body slumps to the ground in front of Solomon. His face is not far from the All-Father's feet. Solomon looks at Tatsumaru with a disgusted look on his face.

_Poor Tatsumaru, nothing seems to be going his way anymore… and to have been beaten severely by Solomon upon his return here yesterday was wrong as well… what is going to happen next…? Nothing good, I know that for sure…_ Seiryu thought.

"Byakko, Suzaku, bring the ex-God to the Hellbound Cellar below where he will live out the rest of his wretched life," Solomon instructed. Byakko and Suzaku come forward, carefully lifting the ex-God's limp form between them, and then leave the Council Room.

"WHAT?" yelled Mitsuru in sheer outrage. _This is so wrong and something must be done to correct it._ Solomon ignores Mitsuru's sudden outburst. He looks at Seiryu.

"Seiryu, do please come forth," Solomon said. Seiryu moves to stand in front of the All-Father. Solomon gently pushes the silvery orb into Seiryu's body, giving him his Godhood back.

"Did you have to put him in the Hellbound Cellar? I mean, he has done nothing wrong to warrant imprisonment…" Seiryu asked.

"That is our custom. He will stay there until he dies," Solomon said nonchalantly.

_Solomon, you wretched bastard! You will pay for this some day! I guarantee you that!_ Mitsuru thought. Mitsuru slips out of the room unnoticed by the others except Hades Dahrksyde. Hades watches Mitsuru's actions carefully evaluating his own move.

_So Mitsuru deeply cars for Tatsumaru? Let's see if I can help him in any way possible._ Hades thought. Rose faces Ryuzaki and kisses him tenderly on his lips. Seiryu turns his head away from the sight.

_Tatsumaru had become a mere shell of himself ever since he found out that Rose cheated on him with Ryuzaki while he was away… he started coming out of his withdrawal when it came to Mitsuru and hopes of a fresh beginning… and now look what has happened… will this madness ever end?_ Seiryu thought as he looks down at the floor where Tatsumaru had slumped after his powers were drained.


	8. Uneless

Chapter 8

Useless

Hellhound Cellar

Mitsuru stealthily makes his way below the Council Room, easily avoiding Byakko and Suzaku upon their return up the winding stairs. "Who would have thought that Tatsumaru would be stripped of his Godhood? Moreover, especially after all these years…" Byakko said.

"Honestly, I didn't even know it was coming… Solomon seemed to like Tatsumaru when he first became the Dragon God. I wonder if Tatsumaru did anything wrong to invoke Solomon's wrath…" Suzaku said.

"Unfortunately, Tatsumaru has to spend the rest of his life here… poor guy… destroyed because Rose no longer loves him…"

_We will see about that, Byakko._ Mitsuru thought.

"Pity that," Suzaku said. Byakko's gaze rests briefly on the well-shielded Mitsuru. He mouths something to him.

"Help Tatsumaru out of this Mitsuru, you're the only one who can," Byakko mouthed to Mitsuru. Mitsuru merely nods his head slightly. Byakko and Suzaku disappear up the winding swirl of the stairs. Mitsuru continues descending and finds himself in a very dark and damp cellar. Hardly picking up Tatsumaru's Aura, he makes his way to the very last cell in the darkest part of the dungeon.

Tatsumaru is huddled in the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest with something clenched tightly in his arms. He is pale-skinned and clammy. Mitsuru looks at the ex-God horrified his face paling at the pitiful sight of the man in front of him. Hades appears behind Mitsuru.

"Solomon stripped him entirely of all the powers and forms that he ever gained even before his Godhood. He has made him utterly Human and vulnerable to death," Hades said. Mitsuru turns to face the Doom God quickly, his anger seething off him in thick waves and flashing in his yellow eyes.

"But why did he have to be stripped of his powers to begin with?" Mitsuru asked.

"That way, according to Lord Solomon, he cannot retaliate against Rose for her decision."

"And so he must suffer because of that bitch's selfish actions?"

"That's what it seems like," Hades said slowly. Mitsuru faces Tatsumaru again he spots something in the ex-God's arms and pressed close to his chest.

"Wait, he is holding something… Hades, can you get it through the bars?"

"Sure. I think I can manage to breach them." Hades steps through the bars in order to get a closer look at what Mitsuru spotted.

"What's in his arm, Hades?"

"It's an egg. A Dragon's egg actually. Did he do something sexual before coming here by any chance?" Hades asked. Mitsuru looks away uneasily.

"I – er – well –"

"I take that as a yes. Anyway, his body was forming the egg inside him. When Solomon stripped him of his Dragon form, his body could no longer produce the means to nurture the egg…"

"So in other words, he killed my child!" Mitsuru's eyes burn yellow-orange as his anger builds still higher.

"In short, yes, he did."

"Hades, bring Tatsumaru to my apartment in Italy. Give me the egg though. I need to find Lord Seiryu." Hades hands Mitsuru the immature egg carefully. Mitsuru takes the egg with gentle hands.

"Be careful, Mitsuru, and don't do anything rash."

"I'll try my best not to."

"I guess that's all I can hope for…" Hades disappears from the cell bracing Tatsumaru on his right side. Mitsuru heads back upstairs to the Council Room.

**Council Room**

Inside the Council Room, Mitsuru spots Seiryu and Byakko talking quietly about the most recent events. Mitsuru walks briskly over to the two Gods. Seiryu, whose back is to Mitsuru, faces him quickly. "Why are you so angry, Mitsuru?" Seiryu asked. Mitsuru thrusts the egg into Seiryu's hands; his anger still seething off him in heavy waves.

"Do you know what this is, Lord Seiryu?" Mitsuru asked. Seiryu studies the egg briefly before looking up at Mitsuru again.

"This is an immature Dragon's egg. How did you get this?" Seiryu asked.

"Tatsumaru had it with him in his cell." A horrified look crosses Byakko's face.

"You mean he was pregnant when Solomon stripped him of his Godhood…?" Byakko asked. Seiryu's open wide in shock and understanding.

"That would seem to be the case, Byakko. The other Gods will not be happy about this," Seiryu said slowly. Mitsuru scowls in his anger.

"Solomon isn't going to like it at all. Not when I'm through with him anyway," Mitsuru said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Since when did you care about anything that happens to anybody else?" Byakko asked. Mitsuru's face drains of color. Seiryu studies Mitsuru's features closely.

"You really love Tatsumaru, don't you?" Seiryu asked.

"Yes, I do. Solomon killed my child when he stripped Tatsu of his power."

"Invoking the wrath of the God of Suffering is not a good move, not even for Lord Solomon," Byakko said.

"According to Hades, Solomon stripped Tatsumaru of every speck of power that he had in his body…"

"You do have to be kidding, right?" Seiryu asked.

"No, I'm not. Tatsumaru is a mere shell of himself more now than I have even seen him before…"

"That makes it sound like you've been watching him for a long time now, Mitsuru," Byakko said offhandedly.

"I – er – well have been."

"You really do love him?" Seiryu asked again.

"I had sex with him, nearly had a child with him, and you ask if I love him?"

"I don't think Seiryu intended it like that," Byakko said.

"I didn't mean to injure your pride," Seiryu said.

"My pride isn't what's hurting; it's my heart that's suffering," Mitsuru said sadly. Seiryu gently cracks open the immature egg. He studies the insides carefully and then he looks up at Mitsuru again, his eyes sad. Mitsuru looks at Seiryu undoubtedly confused. Seiryu makes the egg un-cracked again as he looks at Mitsuru. "What is it, Seiryu?"

"This news is going to make you even angrier with Lord Solomon," Seiryu said.

"Tell me, please, I need to know the truth."

"Had the egg fully developed, you and Tatsumaru would have had twins." Mitsuru's eyes open wide in horror and then they become mere slits of yellow-orange as his anger builds.

"Now Solomon is definitely dead! Tatsumaru is not going to be happy at all!" Hades appears behind Mitsuru his hands clasped behind his back and his voice sympathetic.

"Tatsumaru knew that the egg would never hatch as he clutched it to his chest," Hades said.

"Solomon is going to get a piece of my mind right now," Mitsuru said.

"Do please be careful, Mitsuru," Hades said. Mitsuru nods his head, takes the egg from Seiryu, and then leaves the Council Room.

"Mitsuru is one God that o never want to piss off," Seiryu said.

"Tatsumaru is a force to be reckoned with as well," Byakko added.

"Together, they make an unstoppable force," Hades finished. Seiryu and Byakko look at Hades uncertain.

_It is true that no one should mess with a couple such as Tatsumaru and Mitsuru; they'd kill that person without so much as a second thought._ Hades thought. The three Gods head to their own rooms to think about the most recent of recent events.


	9. Solomon's Punishment

Chapter 9

Solomon's Punishment

Solomon's Chambers

Solomon is pacing his room, deep in thought, and his arms crossed over his chest. There is a slight knock at the closed door and Solomon walks over to it slowly. The dim light is shining on his bare back. Solomon opens the door and finds Mitsuru standing outside the room blazing with anger. "What are you doing here, Mitsuru?" Solomon asked.

Mitsuru storms into the room, pushing Solomon aside with his right hand. Solomon staggers slightly before regaining his balance. He closes the door and then looks at Mitsuru. Mitsuru gently rests the immature egg on the desk by the far wall. "I need to talk to you, that's why!" Mitsuru said rudely.

"And of what may that be?"

"I need to talk to you about killing my unborn children!" Solomon waves his right hand dismissively.

"You would have never had children anyway, Mitsuru, you don't like children." Mitsuru stiffens slightly at Solomon's words, his mouth slightly ajar in utter shock.

_Maybe that was true before I had Tatsumaru…_ Mitsuru thought. Solomon raises his hands up in the air. "What are you doing, Solomon?" Solomon's voice deepens as he speaks.

"I control everything that happens to this Race!" Mitsuru looks at Solomon slightly lost for words.

"Well, you're the All-Father, so that's why you can control everything pertaining to the God Race," Mitsuru said slowly. The room falls into complete darkness. Next to Mitsuru a faint spectral form appears. The room brightens again. Mitsuru looks at the shape and realizes that it is Tatsumaru. His appearance is more Ghost-like than anything. His face is hollow-eyed and emotionless. "Tatsu, you are barely strong enough to stand, you should not be here! Please go back to my apartment where you're safe!"

Tatsumaru looks at Mitsuru briefly before shaking his head, sadness in his blind gray eyes. "I'm sorry for failing. I should not have pushed you into a relationship with me, knowing what was in store for me here… I am useless…" Tatsumaru said.

_I don't think you're useless, Tatsumaru…_ Mitsuru thought. Solomon looks at Tatsumaru with a sneer on his face. Tatsumaru appears fully in the room.

"Your whole family is completely pathetic, Tatsumaru! No wonder why Rose left your sorry ass for Ryuzaki!" Solomon said. Tatsumaru looks at Solomon as if he was just slapped in the face.

_What is Solomon hoping to achieve?_ Mitsuru thought. Tatsumaru continues to look at Solomon with hollow gray eyes. Mitsuru follows Tatsumaru's gaze and realizes that Solomon's eye are blood red instead of the usual midnight blue. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide as a weapon appears in Solomon's hands.

_The Dragon Lance…Solomon isn't controlling his own body, someone else has to be! Moreover, whoever it is wants me dead for good…_ Tatsumaru thought. There is a miserable look on Tatsumaru's face as he looks at Solomon.

"Ah, don't look so miserable, Tatsumaru, it'll be over soon enough!" Solomon said snidely. Solomon brings the weapon down to attack Mitsuru who is the closest to him. The attack is fast and strong.

Tatsumaru pushes Mitsuru away and takes the blow himself, through his midsection. He coughs up blood, having forgotten that he is not immortal anymore. Solomon draws back the lance again as he watches Tatsumaru bleed. Mitsuru's yellow eyes are horrified as he watches Tatsumaru's lifeblood leaves his body.


	10. Reid's Feelings

Chapter 10

Reid's Feelings

Sicily, Italy

Kiyumi's Room

Kiyumi is sitting at her desk doing a bit of research on her black laptop. Reid is standing beside Kiyumi's desk, his right hand clenching his left breast in pain. Kiyumi looks at Reid worried. "What's wrong, Reid?" Kiyumi asked.

"Something bad is happening in the City of Heaven, something that is blocking the use of my powers."

"That isn't good."

"No, it isn't, since now I cannot keep track of Mitsuru and Tatsumaru for Hades and Shun."

"Um, you just mentioned three Gods to me…"

"Right now, I'm powerless, so it really doesn't matter what I say."

"What's going on in Heaven?"

"If I knew, I'd be able to tell you, but I don't know."

"No need to get snippy."

"I'm terribly sorry, my dear, I'm just in a slight bit of pain," Reid said, Kiyumi's computer screen flashes as it finishes loading. A brief description of Mitsuru is on the screen. Kiyumi begins to read the information aloud.

"This is what I got from my search, Reid.

_Name: Mitsuru Kowada_

_Age: unknown_

_Race: God – born Human_

_Occupation: God of Suffering_

_Date of Birth: May 21__st_

_Place of Origin: Shenyang, China_

_Favorite Color: Red_

_Sex: Male_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Yellow_

_Dislikes: Everything_

_Other Information: Rude, smart, a loner_

_Stone: Sufferstone_

_Affiliation: Gods' Army_

_Abilities: Suffering Palm_

_Kin: Neji, Shun_

_Those Held Dear: unknown_

_Servants: None_

_Name meaning: change comes at the heels of fortune_

_Nickname: Eternal Suffering_

_Handicap: Can't touch anyone with the palms of his hands_

_Height: 5'9"_

_Weight: 192 lbs_

_Weapon Usage: Crystal Sword_

_Mitsuru Kowada is the God of Suffering. With a mere touch of his hands, he can make anyone suffer their worst memory or nightmare. He is also known as Eternal Suffering to many others. Kowada does not have full control of his powers even now. Most times, he touches people out of anger to make them suffer. In times of peace, he does not know what to do. Mitsuru is close friends with the Dragon God Tatsumaru.'_" Kiyumi read the information in a low voice. Kiyumi finishes reading the biography on Mitsuru and she looks at Reid again. "That man that I met was the God of Suffering. In addition, since he cannot touch anyone with the palms of his hands, he refused to help me up." Reid looks at Kiyumi adoringly.

"You're such a clever woman." Reid moves closer to Kiyumi, his movements are lurid and graceful as well as seductive. Kiyumi stands up, looking at Reid closely. Reid holds her shoulders firmly in his hands before kissing her lips tenderly. Kiyumi's eyes open wide in shock, before she kisses Reid back fiercely.

Reid unbuttons Kiyumi's blue blouse, takes it off, and throws it to the floor. He gropes her breasts him his hands as he continues to kiss her. Slowly he walks her towards the bed and lays her down on her back. Kiyumi pulls Reid closer to her body. Reid unbuckles her bra, takes it off, and tosses it aside. He tongues her right nipple in his mouth, teasing her with his hot touch. Sliding his left hand up her thigh, he looks into her eyes as he takes off her skirt and panties. Reid fingers her cleft with gentle fingers.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Reid asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure…"

"Once it's done, there is no turning back…"

"I know that…"

"If you're ready, we must hurry. Remember, we do have a date tonight."

"A date? I'm not even dressed to go on a date. Well, I'm not anymore…" Reid pins her down and begins kissing every inch of her naked body. Kiyumi moans loudly in ecstasy.

"You're enjoying this…"

"Reid, please don't stop…"

"I will never stop." Kiyumi holds Reid's back, pressing his fully clothed body against hers. She moans even louder as she begins to tremble with her orgasm. A door slams shut downstairs and they freeze. "Where are your brothers, Kiyumi?"

"I don't know. They went out early this morning…"

"Shit, this may not be good." Reid gets off Kiyumi and straightens his clothes. Kiyumi gets up and puts on her pink bathrobe, tying it around her waist.

"I will go downstairs first; you follow a few minutes later."

"All right, Kiyumi, be careful." Kiyumi nods her head and then kisses Reid before leaving her room.

**Downstairs**

**Kitchen**

Bijimaru and Satoru are in the kitchen looking for something to eat. "Satoru, do you think Kiyumi is home?" Bijimaru asked.

"I'm not sure…" Satoru said. Kiyumi walks into the kitchen clad in her pink bathrobe.

"Right on cue, hey Kiyumi," Bijimaru said.

"Bijimaru, Satoru, how was your day so far?" Kiyumi asked as she takes a carton of juice out of the fridge and pours herself a glass.

"It was fine, I suppose," Satoru answered.

"What about your day, Kiyumi?" Bijimaru asked.

"It was the most awesome day of the week!" she answers happily. Reid comes downstairs and in the kitchen still fully dressed. Satoru looks at Reid and then at Kiyumi. He walks over to Reid and decks him hard in the face. He is clearly angry.

"What have you been doing with my sister?" Satoru roars angrily. Reid rubs his cheek slightly, pulling his hand from his face he sees blood on his fingers. He has a busted lower lip. Kiyumi places herself between Reid and her brothers.

"Why did you just strike me?" Reid asked.

"Answer my damn question, you fucking bastard!"

"Calm down, Satoru. Kiyumi is old enough to make her own decisions now," Bijimaru said. Satoru rounds on Bijimaru.

"BUT HE IS TOO DAMN OLD FOR HER!" Satoru yelled in outrage.

"And with that, my friend, is where you would be wrong," Reid said calmly.

"Stop fighting please!" Kiyumi pleaded.

"Just how old are you, Reid?" Bijimaru asked.

"I will be 31 as of tomorrow."

"And I'm 30, so there is nothing wrong with it!" Kiyumi said angrily. Satoru looks at Kiyumi closely seeing the burning anger in her light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, you're right," Satoru said to Kiyumi. Then he faces Reid. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine, I guess," Reid said. _Although 'sorry' doesn't heal the bleeding from my lip._ Reid walks away, thinking of why he is currently powerless. He takes a rag out of his pocket and cleans his hand and lip trying to stop the bleeding.


	11. Unforgiven

Chapter 11

Unforgiven

Solomon's Chambers

Solomon withdraws the Dragon Lance from Tatsumaru's body. Tatsumaru slumps to the floor, his left hand on the wound to his midsection. The thick red blood is oozing through his fingers. Mitsuru crouches beside the ex-God inspecting the wound. "You should not have come here, Tatsumaru. You should have stayed in my apartment where you were safest," Mitsuru said gently. There is a bitter tone in the ex-God's voice as he answers.

"It doesn't matter where Tatsumaru is, he would have found me anyway…"

"He who? Solomon would have left you alone…" Mitsuru said.

"You are nothing without your powers, Dark Master. You cannot even defend yourself anymore!" Solomon sneered. Solomon's voice begins to go through a change; it gets raspier as he advances on the wounded Tatsumaru. "You will finally meet your death to my Dragon Lance!"

_This voice is familiar, but where has Tatsumaru heard it before?_ Tatsumaru thought.

"Still having a hard time trying to figure out who I am, Dark Master?" Solomon asked.

"I know I am having that problem," Mitsuru said in a small voice.

"Tatsumaru knows that he has heard this voice before, but it's been too many years since he last heard it…"

"You will soon see who I am. Your memory will be jogged and then you will die," Solomon said. A spirit-like creature leaves Solomon's body. Solomon crumbles to the floor unconscious but still firmly clutching the Dragon Lance. Tatsumaru and Mitsuru watch as the creature takes on a more solid form, his true form. Tatsumaru gasps in horror. Mitsuru's eyes are open wide as he looks at the Black Dragon.

"It can't be –" Mitsuru breathed in shock.

"No –" Tatsumaru said in a low voice.

"Oh, but indeed I have returned for my revenge upon you once again, Dark Master!" Yaichiro said with an evil sneer.

"But how?" Tatsumaru said in a vaguely audible voice.

"After my defeat at the hands of your sons, I went in search of a host body. It took many years to find a suitable body. It took centuries to find the perfect body."

"And so you used Lord Solomon's body!" Mitsuru said angrily.

"Yes, but that was only of recent. I waited until Crohno DTR was out of the way."

"Then how did you get wind of Tatsumaru's pending divorce from Rose?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Stupid boy, I have been in Solomon's body for a long time now. I know about everything that took place and what was in store for you."

"Then you knew of the Power Ritual that was to be used upon Tatsumaru due to the divorce?" Mitsuru asked.

"But of course! What better way to destroy Tatsumaru than to make sure that he has been stripped of every speck of his power?"

"But that's not being fair!" Mitsuru said angrily.

"As if I would care for playing fair, God of Suffering!" Yaichiro's gaze falls upon the immature egg resting on Solomon's desk. He slowly approaches the desk and lifts the egg into his monstrous paws. Mitsuru and Tatsumaru watch Yaichiro's actions silently. "Where did this egg come from?"

"It came from my body. It would still be in my body, had my powers not been drained!" Tatsumaru said loudly.

"And so another Dragon chick born of innocence is killed for no real reason."

"Put the egg down, Yaichiro!" Mitsuru said.

"No can do!" Yaichiro crushes the egg in his massive paws, making the pieces disappear in the process. Tatsumaru and Mitsuru gasp in horror at the mere sight of Yaichiro's dreaded actions. Yaichiro laughs viciously. "And now you will meet your end, Dark Master!" Yaichiro picks up his lance from Solomon's right hand. Tatsumaru staggers to his feet, pushing Mitsuru away from the impending battle.


	12. Battle Worn

Chapter 12

Battle Worn

Solomon's Chambers

Tatsumaru is standing between Mitsuru and Yaichiro. Yaichiro swings his lance, bringing it down fast and strong. Using what little strength he has left, Tatsumaru places a shield around Mitsuru and Solomon, and dodges the lance at the same time. Yaichiro strikes again. Tatsumaru dodges the attacks with surprising ease.

As the fight continues and gradually intensifies beyond Tatsumaru's current capabilities, he begins to get weaker. Yaichiro infuses his lance with Fire and again attacks the weakening Dark Master. Tatsumaru doesn't have the time or the strength to dodge the coming attack.

The lance slices through Tatsumaru's right shoulder and down to his left hip. Yaichiro laughs victoriously. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide with shock; he collapses to the floor bleeding to death. Mitsuru grabs hold of Tatsumaru and makes him vanish from the room. He then stands to confront the Black Dragon of Destruction. "You now face me, you Godforsaken bastard!" Mitsuru yelled in sheer outrage. His anger once again flowing off him in thick waves.


	13. Eternal Suffering

Chapter 13

Eternal Suffering

Solomon's Chambers

Yaichiro looks at Mitsuru with deep interest. He raises his lance again, ready for a more worthy opponent. Mitsuru merely watches Yaichiro's actions unfazed by the glower on his face. "Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself?" Yaichiro asked snidely.

"I have cared for another person for a long time now. That is really none of your damn business!" Mitsuru spat.

"And how do you plan to fight me, with your bare hands?"

"Granted, I can fight you with just my bare hands alone however I will not fight you barehanded in this case." Yaichiro laughs loudly.

"You are just as pathetic as the Dark Master Tatsumaru is!"

"Spear of Longinus!" Mitsuru yelled. The gold and white spear appears in Mitsuru's right hand.

"The famous Spear of Longinus. The powerful Spear of Long Life. How very interesting that you can summon it; a man who does not have a single pure-hearted bone in his body."

"We will just have to see about that!" Mitsuru said as he and Yaichiro attack each other, weapons out and at the ready. Yaichiro's lance stabs Mitsuru in the stomach. Mitsuru's spear stabs Yaichiro in the chest, close to his heart. _Tatsumaru told me that I should mainly use my powers against those that piss me off. Instead of just randomly releasing my powers into the bodies of anybody I happen to touch… Moreover, Yaichiro shall suffer an Eternality of Suffering for all of the pain that he has caused._ Mitsuru removes the Dragon Lance from his stomach the wound heals immediately.

Yaichiro raises his spear arm again. He brings the lance down, but Mitsuru blocks the weapon and breaks it in half with his fist. Mitsuru pulls the Spear of Longinus out of Yaichiro's chest and lets it disappear. He then touches both palms of his hands to the Dragon's face. Pain shoots through Yaichiro, however he cannot fight off the flow of Mitsuru's power through his body.

"You bastard, you will suffer my wrath!" Yaichiro yelled.

"If you can get out of my prison, you are welcome to try to fight me again." Yaichiro's red eyes open wide in utter horror. "Enjoy your trip to Hell, Yaichiro." Mitsuru performs a Sealing Spell that seals Yaichiro's powers, which is closely followed by an Imprisonment Spell that imprisons Yaichiro in the pits of Satan's Realm the Underworld.

Yaichiro disappears from sight. Mitsuru collapses to the floor completely exhausted. His left hand is far from Solomon's right hand. He soon passes into unconsciousness.


	14. The Awakening

Chapter 14

The Awakening

Solomon's Chambers

Seiryu gently shakes Mitsuru to try to wake him, but nothing works. Solomon, who is being supported by Suzaku and Byakko, looks at Mitsuru rather lost for words. Hades walks into the room carrying the bloody body of the ex-God Tatsumaru. Solomon's eyes open wide at the sight of the bloody mess that is Tatsumaru's body. "What happened to Tatsumaru?" the All-Father asked.

"By going through Mitsuru's most recent memories, I can tell you that this won't be pretty," Seiryu said. Genbu picks up the two halves of the Dragon Lance.

"This weapon looks very familiar," Genbu said.

"That's because it's Yaichiro's Dragon Lance; a weapon infused with the ability to take on any of the Elements. It was created by the Light, but it ended up serving the Dark," Seiryu said.

"But how did the Dragon Lance get here to begin with?" Suzaku asked.

"Yaichiro was using Lord Solomon's body as a host to learn of what was to befall Tatsumaru due to his divorce from Rose. After he learned that Tatsumaru was to be stripped of his Godhood, Yaichiro made sure that he had no powers whatsoever to protect himself from the Dragon's wrath."

"Tatsumaru wasn't supposed to be stripped entirely of all of his powers, just the ones that made him a God…" Solomon said.

"Yes, well, it didn't quite work out that way, Lord Solomon."

"And honestly speaking, he should not have been stripped of that power because of Rose's decision," Byakko said.

"I think we finally need to change some of our customs. Our ways are rather cruel and inhumane," Suzaku said.

"I agree with you there, Suzaku," Hades said nodding his head in agreement.

"Get Kisuke to heal Tatsumaru's wounds –" Solomon said.

"It is already too late for Tatsumaru. His soul is already in the Passing…" Hades said slowly. Mitsuru sits bolt upright at Hades' words. Then he staggers to his feet.

"NO! That cannot be true! Something can be done! Can't something be done?" Mitsuru asked.

"It is too late, Mitsuru, I am terribly sorry, but Tatsumaru is already making the Passing…" Hades said again. Mitsuru falls to his knees, devastation raking him, he sobs loudly.

"Why did he have to die? Why, when I love him so much?" Mitsuru asked in a devastated voice. Shun walks into the room followed by Ki, Weiss, and Vincent. Neji walks into the room quietly.

"Brother, do please calm down. There is nothing more that you can do for Tatsumaru," Shun said.

"He is dead. Yaichiro took him from me!" Mitsuru said painfully.

"His death was foretold in his Destiny," Neji said gently. Mitsuru stands up and approaches his youngest brother. He has become slightly deranged.

"You're the reason why he is dead!" Mitsuru said in a deranged voice. Mitsuru wraps his long-fingered hands around Neji's neck, choking him. Shun and Vincent pulls the deranged Mitsuru off Neji quickly. Neji rubs his neck where Mitsuru's hands just were.

"Granted if I had the power, I would bring him back for you. However, the Fire-infused Dragon Lance took his life. I cannot change anything caused by that blade," Ki said.

"He lived a memorable life none can doubt that," Vincent said. Mitsuru glares at Vincent as tears form in his bright yellow eyes.

"I could not change the course of events that led up to his death. I didn't even know Yaichiro was using Solomon's body… I just know that he died protecting the man he loved…" Neji said sadly. Mitsuru looks at Neji sadly.

"I would have been a father though…" Mitsuru said in a low voice.

"What do you mean, Mitsuru?" Solomon asked curiously. Mitsuru rounds on Solomon so suddenly that the emotional changes surprise Neji, Shun, and Solomon to a great degree. He is angry once more.

"Before Tatsumaru came here for his punishment, he and I made love to each other. He got pregnant, (I guess he has the ability to do so). His Dragon form had gotten pregnant. Moreover, when he was stripped of his Dragon powers, the egg dies immediately."

"But how did you know of the egg if it was dead?" Solomon asked still curious.

"Tatsumaru was clutching onto it in his cell…"

"Oh dear…" Solomon said.

"Where is the egg now anyway?" Seiryu asked. Devastation crosses Mitsuru's already pale face.

"Yaichiro destroyed it before killing Tatsumaru…" Mitsuru said. Hades lays Tatsumaru gently on Solomon's bed.

"Tatsumaru tried fighting for his life, but the wound was too great and he bled to death," Hades said. Mitsuru closes his eyes as tears stream down his sweaty face.

_Mitsuru must have truly loved Tatsumaru. All he has been doing since he learned of the Dark Master's death is cry… I wonder if there really is something, we can do to bring Tatsumaru back to life…_ Shun thought. Mitsuru stands up and sways unsteadily on his feet. He wipes his face with his hands.

"I am going to go home and get some rest…" Mitsuru said.

"Go on, you need it, Mitsuru," Shun said. Mitsuru disappears from the All-Father's chambers. Shun turns to face the rest of the remaining Gods, a broad smile on his face.


	15. Shun's Plan

Chapter 15

Shun's Plan

Solomon's Chambers

Vincent looks at Shun uncertainly. "What is that smile for, Shun?" Vincent asked.

"I have a plan that might make Mitsuru happy again."

"And what prey tell is that, Shun?" Ki asked.

"We bring back Tatsumaru."

"Didn't we already establish that Ki couldn't do that because of what took his life?" Hades asked pointedly. Shun shakes his head slowly.

"There is another way."

"And that is what, Shun?" Solomon asked.

"By using the blood of the following people: Yaichiro Tajiri the Black Dragon of Destruction – the Killer, Mitsuru Kowada the God of Suffering – the Lover, Tatsumaru Tenryu the ex-God – the Murdered, Ki Olenhander the God of Life – gives substantial life, and Solomon Wright the All-Father – the approval, this is how we will bring Tatsumaru back."

"By using the Alchemy Spell: Blood Revival Ritual, you mean, Shun," Hades said nodding his head.

"You're right, Hades."

"I don't mind that this form of Alchemy is used to revive Tatsumaru," Solomon said slowly.

"I will also give him back all of his powers," Seiryu said.

"Why would you do that, Seiryu?" Solomon asked.

"I gave up my Godhood when I chose Tatsumaru as my Successor all those years ago."

"Very well then."

"I don't mind giving my blood to help resurrect Tatsumaru," Ki said.

"Excellent! The other three have no choice in the matter. Vincent, can you identify whose blood is who's on the floor?" asked Shun.

"That shouldn't be a problem," Vincent said. Vincent sets about identifying the pools of blood on the floor. Shun collects blood from both Solomon and Ki while waiting for Vincent to finish. Vincent hands a small vial of blood to Shun. "This vial contains Yaichiro Taijri's blood."

Shun takes the vial and sets it with the other two. He looks around the quiet room. His gaze rests on the mangled body of the ex-God Tatsumaru. Vincent hands Shun a second vial of blood. "This one is Tatsumaru Tenryu's blood," Vincent said. Shun takes the vial and holds in his left hand still looking at Tatsumaru.

_Tatsumaru died a horrible death. He shouldn't even have died. He fought protecting the man he loved and the man that betrayed him. Even after all these years, Tatsumaru is still the Hero that he once was…_ Shun thought. Vincent stands up holding the last vial in his right hand.

"This last vial contains Mitsuru Kowada's blood," Vincent said. Shun takes the last vial of blood. Then in a glass, he mixes everything together. He adds a few wood fragments to the mixture to make Tatsumaru immune to Dragon-damaging weapons. Hades looks at Tatsumaru, remembering when he first met the Dark Master during the Vampire King's Coronation. Suzaku and Byakko work together to wrap all of the wounds on Tatsumaru's body. Solomon is sitting in his desk chair. His left hand is on his forehead going over past events.

_All I want to do is make Mitsuru happy again._ Shun thought as he continues working on the Alchemy spell that would hopefully bring the ex-God back to life.


	16. Misery's Wake

Chapter 16

Misery's Wake

Mitsuru's Room

Mitsuru is lying on his king-sized bed completely lost in thought. _Every time I get someone dear to me, something terrible happens to him or her that leaves me utterly alone again. Tatsumaru's death has left me a devastated mess to say the least._ Mitsuru sits bolt upright. He can still feel Tatsumaru's Aura in his room. _I think I'm going crazy, because Tatsumaru is dead and yet I can feel his Aura in my room…_

A man appears at the foot of Mitsuru's bed. He has long pink hair tied at the nap of his neck, the rest falling to his lower back. He has brilliant sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. He is dressed in simple jade green robes and is barefoot. "Lord Mitsuru, it is a pleasure to meet you finally," the pink-haired man said in a lurid voice.

"Why do you smell like Tatsumaru?" Mitsuru asked.

"I am his twin brother, Inumaru the Light Master."

"Why are you here, Inumaru?"

"Of recent, I lost Tatsumaru's Aura. I'm wondering why he disappeared into thin air. Your apartment is as far as I could track him." Mitsuru swallows the lump that has formed in his throat unable to speak right away.

"I had nothing to do with his disappearance…"

"I never said that you did, Lord Mitsuru. I just want to know what happened to him." Mitsuru draws in a shaky breath before he begins speaking. He is sitting Indian style on his bed with his hands folded.

"Well, he met me here and we did things that I would rather keep between him and me."

"That's understandable."

"It turned out that Tatsumaru was wanted by Lord Solomon."

"Tatsumaru was wanted by Solomon for what."

"To be stripped of his Godhood."

"And why was he being stripped of his Godhood?"

"Rose filed for a divorce through Solomon."

"Rose divorced Tatsumaru after all these years."

"Yes, it seems that she no longer loves him. When he came here he was a slight mess, but he had made up his mind."

"What a pitiable woman Rose is."

"Rose also took his eyesight away from him."

"How and why did she do that?"

"Tatsumaru had been spying on Rose while she was with Ryuzaki. When Rose found out, she scratched his eyes out until he was blinded."

"That filthy little whore of a bitch! I should have killed her when I had the chance all those years ago!"

"That would not have solved anything between you and Tatsumaru. Anyway, Tatsu was pregnant (through his Dragon form) when he went to Solomon."

"What happened to the egg?" Sadness rakes Mitsuru causing him to shudder.

"It died…"

"How did that happen?"

"When Solomon stripped Tatsumaru of all his powers (and I mean all of them), his body no longer had the means of nurturing the egg."

"That must have devastated both of you greatly."

"I know it upset me. I'm sure it upset Tatsumaru as well, only one could not really tell."

"How come?" Inumaru sits down on the chair by Mitsuru's desk, his legs crossed at the knee, and his arms folded over his chest.

"After his powers were stripped, he became a mere shell of himself. No emotions towards anyone and he could not be blamed for that…"

"That I can understand."

"After his powers were drained, Solomon threw him in the Hellbound Cellar below the Council Room."

"For what?"

"To weaken him further would be my only logical guess."

"I do not like where this is going."

"Neither did I, to be honest. Anyway, Hades and I got him free. I told Hades to bring Tatsumaru to my apartment here in Italy. The egg I took with me to Solomon's room."

"Oh dear God, this could not have been good at all…"

"Indeed, it wasn't good…"

"Tell me what took place in Solomon's chambers." Mitsuru looks around briefly before looking back at Inumaru.

"It turned out that Solomon was not in control of his own body. I believe Tatsumaru figured that out when he appeared next to me."

"Then who or what was controlling Solomon's body?"

"At first, I didn't know and Tatsumaru would not tell me what he knew. A weapon appeared in Solomon's hands; a weapon known as the Dragon Lance." Inumaru's eyes open wide at the mention of the dreaded weapon.

"The Dragon Lance? Yaichiro's Dragon Lance?"

"That very one. Anyway, using Solomon's for the first strike, he stabbed Tatsumaru through his midsection. Then he separated and showed us his true form. Again, Tatsumaru would not let me fight. He held his own for a little while. However, when Yaichiro infused his lance with Fire, Tatsumaru didn't have the time nor the strength to dodge the coming attack. Yaichiro sliced him from his right shoulder to his left hip."

"How very gruesome…"

"Yes, it was horrifying… I caught Tatsumaru's body and made him disappear, sending him to Hades. Then I finally confronted Yaichiro. Using the Spear of Longinus, I stabbed him in the chest, close to his heart. Then using my power I made him suffer for eternality. Finally, I imprisoned him in the pits of Hell."

"That served him right. He killed my brother, you lover, and your unborn child."

"Had the egg lived we would have had twins…"

"That makes it even worse then."

"I passed out after that. I only really came to when Hades said that it was too late for Tatsumaru. I nearly strangled my youngest brother because of it."

"Thank you for telling me everything that happened." Inumaru stands up. Mitsuru stands up and walks stand in front of Inumaru.

"You deserved to know. I mean Tatsumaru was your twin brother after all. He was my lover for only a day."

"And yet you miss him dearly. The two of you made a better match than he and Rose ever did." Tears stream down Mitsuru's cheeks causing him to shake violently.

"Thank you, Inumaru." Mitsuru and Inumaru hug briefly. Inumaru disappears from the room. Mitsuru paces his room, his hands behind his back. There is a knock on the front door. Mitsuru goes to the door and opens it. Standing there are Reid and Kiyumi.


	17. Reid's Conclusion

Chapter 17

Reid's Conclusion

Mitsuru's Apartment

Mitsuru looks at Reid and Kiyumi rather lost for words. "What are you two doing here?" Mitsuru finally managed to ask.

"We came to talk to you," Reid said.

"We hope we are not bothering you, Lord Mitsuru," Kiyumi said.

"No, you're not. What do you want to talk about?"

"The Dragon God Tatsumaru," Reid said.

"What about him?" Mitsuru asked. Kiyumi looks at Mitsuru closely. Mitsuru's features harden.

"We were told that he was here…" Kiyumi said slowly. Mitsuru's voice takes on a bitter tone.

"Yeah? Well, you're shit out of luck! Tatsumaru is not here!"

"Why?" Reid asked.

"What happened?" Kiyumi asked.

"He is dead…" Mitsuru said miserably.

"How did that happen?" Kiyumi asked.

"Yaichiro killed him."

"Oh dear God. You're kidding right?" Reid asked.

"Why the fuck would, I kid about something like that?"

"Calm down, Lord Mitsuru," Kiyumi said.

"Ok, so you're not kidding?" Reid asked.

"No, I'm not. Maybe I wasn't destined to have anyone to keep me from my solitude…"

"Don't say such horrible things," Reid said soothingly.

"Everyone deserves someone. And for you, that someone was Tatsumaru," Kiyumi said. Mitsuru looks slightly deranged again.

"He's dead! Yaichiro took him from me!"

"If you truly loved Tatsumaru, you wouldn't count him among the dead. You would find a way to resurrect him so that you won't be lonely anymore," Reid said.

"Reid's right," Kiyumi agreed.

"Reid is always right," Mitsuru said bitterly.

"There are times that I am wrong," Reid said.

"Reid, you smartass bastard. You always know how to tip someone off for something good."

"I'll do anything for a friend. I hope things work out for you."

"Thank you, Reid."

"Later, Lord Mitsuru," Kiyumi said waving.

"See you next time," Reid said. Mitsuru waves Reid and Kiyumi farewell.

_It's already too late for me, my withdrawal has already begun._ Mitsuru thought. Mitsuru quietly closes the door and heads back to his room.


	18. Resurrection

Chapter 18

Resurrection

Solomon's Chambers

A Year Later

Kisuke is standing over the bed with Tatsumaru's unmoving body. The wounds have been cleaned and bandaged. "There is nothing more that I can do for him. The wounds won't heal properly until he awakens and that is if he wakes at all," Kisuke said more to himself than to Tatsumaru. Kisuke leaves the room and closes the door behind him. He heads to the Council Room to find Solomon.

**Council Room**

Solomon is sitting his chair, his left hand resting on his forehead. The All-Father looks up as Kisuke approaches his chair. "What is the outcome of your examination?" Solomon asked.

"The wounds are bandaged and clean. The serum that Shun created has been given to Tatsumaru. However, nothing has changed in his condition…" Kisuke reported.

"Hmm, it would be best to keep this between us for the time being. I don't want to get Mitsuru's hopes up just yet," Solomon said. As if on cue, Mitsuru walks into the Council Room he is closely followed by Ylfordts and Aporro Granz.

_And speaking of the devil, Mitsuru arrives right on cue. Damn, I wish I had some good news for him…_ Kisuke thought. Mitsuru's face is once again an impenetrable and expressionless mask. The brief relationship he had shared with Tatsumaru is buried deep inside his mind. His hands are tightly clasped behind his back; he is wearing the gloves that Kikaku had given him.

Ylfordts has his long blonde hair loose around his shoulders. His hands are at his sides, and his long gray robes reach the floor. He has a happy look on his face.

Aporro, Ylfordts' twin brother, has his long pink hair loose around his shoulders. There are round rimless glasses over his playful light blue eyes. His white-gloved hands are at his sides. His red-orange robes reach the floor. "Lord Solomon, how are you doing today?" Aporro asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

"I'm great. Things are running well for my Clan as well."

"Things are also going well for the Centaur Race," Ylfordts added. Mitsuru's voice carries a lot of venom as he speaks; his eyes, which are a harsh yellow, are narrowed to no more than mere slits.

"Do you two ever shut the fuck up? You two talk too damn much!" Ylfordts looks at Mitsuru as if he just was struck by him; his face has a horrified look on it.

"What's his problem, Lord Solomon?" Ylfordts asked. Mitsuru sits in his chair, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed, and his legs crossed at the knee.

"He has been like this since Tatsumaru was killed a year ago by Yaichiro Tajiri," Kisuke answered.

"The Dragon God is dead?" Aporro asked.

"Sadly, he is. I'm part of the reason why he is…" Solomon said. Mitsuru scowls at Solomon, hatred in his yellow eyes and voice.

"If you hadn't stripped him of his Godhood, he'd still be alive!"

"Stop reminding me of that…" Solomon said in a low voice. A man runs into the large circular room. He has long light brown hair that falls past his shoulders. His white cloud patterned blue robes fall just above his feet. His dark brown eyes are wide in shock. He is also wearing sapphire blue boots. His name is Isaaru Goro.

"Lord Solomon, you have to come quickly!" Isaaru said urgently. Solomon looks at Isaaru rather startled from his thoughts.

"Why? What has happened?"

"Lord Solomon, he must have awakened at last," Kisuke said quietly. Solomon stands up hurriedly. He crosses to the door and follows Isaaru to his chambers. Mitsuru watches Solomon through narrowed eyes.

**The Corridors**

"When did he awaken?" Solomon asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, I believe. He is still gravely weak though," Isaaru answered.

"Is anyone with him?"

"Seiryu is with him now."

"All right then let's hurry up…"

**Solomon's Chambers**

Tatsumaru is lying down on Solomon's large bed; he is awake but unable to move around. The damage to his right shoulder and his waist makes it virtually impossible for him to move around to begin with. Seiryu is standing on the left side of the bed, leaning over the ex-God. He looks up when he hears the door open. "Lord Solomon, good of you to join us. I was watching Tatsumaru while Isaaru went to get you," Seiryu said.

"How long has he been awake?" Solomon asked.

"He has been awake for about an hour now…"

"Where is Mitsuru? I have to find him…" Tatsumaru said faintly.

"You are in no condition to move around and look for anyone, especially that bastard!" Isaaru said rather rudely. In a flash of movement, too fast for any of the Gods to see it coming, Tatsumaru is out of the bed and holding Isaaru by his throat.

"Mitsuru is not a bastard! He is merely hurting deep down inside and everyone refuses to give him any comfort," Tatsumaru snarled.

"That's because he refuses the offered comfort…" Isaaru strained to say.

"Please let go of Isaaru, Tatsumaru, he didn't mean what he said…" Solomon spoke up. Tatsumaru puts Isaaru down again. He rounds on Solomon as his anger builds. He roughly backhands Solomon so hard that the All-Father hits the ground hard. Isaaru is rubbing his neck slowly. Seiryu watches the proceedings without moving or speaking. Solomon staggers to his feet as Tatsumaru advances on him. Tatsumaru grabs Solomon by the throat and squeezes tightly.

"Why the fuck should, I listen to the likes of you? The very man that took my Godhood, because of the divorce that my ex-wife filed! I did not warrant any reason to lose my powers! Your damn customs are cruel and unusual!" Tatsumaru snarled in Solomon's face.

Tatsumaru drops Solomon, allowing his hand to return to his side. Solomon hits the floor again and this time stays where he lands. Isaaru helps Solomon up and keeps him standing.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumaru, I really am. Suzaku told me what happened when I awakened that day a year ago. He told me that our customs needed to be changed," Solomon said meekly.

"That doesn't help me now, you dickhead! If you haven't noticed, I'm no longer allowed to go near Mitsuru! I have no means of subduing his powers or of making him feel wanted! I love him…and he thinks I'm dead…"

"Well theoretically, you did die that day at the hands of Yaichiro. He killed you using the Dragon Lance. Mitsuru imprisoned him in the pits of Hell with the curse of Eternal Suffering," Isaaru put in. Tatsumaru backhands Isaaru hard.

"Shut the fuck up you useless piece of shit!" Tatsumaru yelled.

"Mitsuru became a hard impenetrable shell again after your death. He truly loves you and he has given up all hopes on ever seeing you again…" Solomon said.

"Still yet, I wouldn't have died if my powers were not drained making me Mortal – I would have been able to fight Yaichiro had I had my powers still! This is your fucking fault, Solomon!"

"Honestly, you were only supposed to lose your Godhood, not all of your powers. That was Yaichiro's doing, not mine."

"Regardless, I cannot confront Mitsuru. I had an egg inside me. Even that was taken from me because of your actions, you dickless bastard!" Tatsumaru touches his stomach with his left hand. "It died as soon as I lost my Dragon form."

"Mitsuru knows about the egg. He found it clutched to your chest while you were in the Hellbound Cellar. That's another reason why he went after Solomon."

"I can't go to him he will hate me. I am no longer the God that he fell in love with…"

"You never know, he might still love you –"

"Shut the fuck up, Solomon! 'Might' is a damn far cry from 'he will' love me! He –" Tatsumaru started. Seiryu touches Tatsumaru's bandaged back with his hands releasing all of his powers back into the body from which that came. Tatsumaru staggers on his feet trying to regain his balance. He steadies himself and turns to face Seiryu. Seiryu has his arms crossed over his chest merely looking at Tatsumaru. "Why would you give me my Godhood back?"

"That power was yours to begin with. I gave up my Godhood when I chose you as my Successor in the 1600s," Seiryu answered. Tatsumaru looks at Seiryu bewildered.

"Thank you Lord Seiryu." Isaaru in a way has regained his calm composure.

"Solomon, should I continue to hide Tatsumaru's Aura from Mitsuru?" Isaaru asked.

"Yes, that way he can be presented as a surprise to Mitsuru." Shun walks into the room unannounced.

"I want to have the pleasure of presenting Tatsumaru to Mitsuru. Since this whole procedure was my idea. Mitsuru has returned to his apartment in Italy. I will bring Tatsumaru to him there," Shun said. Solomon is still shaken from Tatsumaru's vile demeanor upon awakening.

"Sounds reasonable enough," Solomon reasoned.

"Good luck and safe journey," Seiryu said.

"I will keep hiding Tatsumaru's presence until he has been reintroduced to Mitsuru," Isaaru said.

"Fair enough. After all, it wouldn't be a surprise if Mitsuru sensed Tatsumaru coming," Shun said.

_Will Mitsuru be happy to see me after this year of withdrawal that he has suffered due to my death?_ Tatsumaru thought as he follows Shun out of Solomon's chambers and down to Earth.


	19. Reunited

Chapter 19

Reunited

Mitsuru's Apartment

Mitsuru is pacing his room, recollecting his thoughts on the shielded actions of the other Gods. _Just what were they hiding?_ Mitsuru thought. Mitsuru remember how Isaaru came running into the Council Room. _Why did Isaaru come barging into the room like that? What did he mean by what he said…?_ Mitsuru also remembers Solomon's hurried actions; how he stood up so quickly. _Solomon's actions were really rather awkward and rigid. In addition, Kisuke whispered something to him before he left the Council Room. What did he say?_ Mitsuru goes to the window and draws back the curtains slowly. _I remember when Tatsumaru opened the curtains and made his Astral body translucent. It was funny that day… sadly; I will never experience it again since he was killed by Yaichiro._ Mitsuru closes the curtain again as sadness rakes his thoughts and heart. _Tatsumaru apologized to me before he was killed… for forcing me into a relationship with him being of which he knew what awaited him at Solomon's hands… I never blamed him for the sudden relationship. The only things that I blame him for is leaving me alone._

A knock at the front door snaps Mitsuru from his deeply buried thoughts. Mitsuru goes to the door and opens it. He finds Shun waiting outside ever so patiently. "Shun, to what do I owe the pleasure of your most recent visit?" Mitsuru asked.

"I know you are still grieving for Tatsumaru. However, I have someone for you to meet –" Shun said before Mitsuru scowls at him anger flashing in his yellow eyes.

"I do not want to meet anyone! Not now and not ever! Tatsumaru's death is still raw in my mind. I should have been able to help him; to protect him. I failed in doing that. I failed miserably…" Mitsuru said.

"You cannot blame yourself for something that you had no control over to begin with, Mitsuru," Tatsumaru said. Mitsuru looks around the small yard in search of the speaker, but does not find him.

"Why can't I blame myself for Tatsumaru's death?"

"Often times, events lead up to an outcome that can no longer be altered from its set course of action."

"What are you getting at?" Mitsuru narrows his eyes.

"Tatsumaru's death was not your fault. Ideally, it was his own fault for not seeing the danger that lurked behind Solomon's eyes. He learned of this danger much too late and so he blames himself for his death." Mitsuru's eyes open wide as he finally recognizes the speaker's voice.

"Tatsumaru, you're alive. But how?" Tatsumaru appears on Shun's left side. His entire right arm, shoulder, and waist are wrapped in white bandages.

"I have Shun to thank for that, Mitsuru."

"What do you mean? I was told it was virtually impossible to revive you!"

"Virtually impossible, yes, but not improbable," Shun said.

"What are you getting at?"

"I used the Blood Revival Ritual…"

"An Alchemy Spell…?"

"Yes, five different types of blood courses through my veins now," Tatsumaru answered.

"The cost of his revival is the need for certain peoples' blood. Once the spell is completed, the blood is no longer needed to sustain his new life," Shun said.

"Whose blood courses through your body, Tatsumaru?"

"Yaichiro Tajiri – the killer, Mitsuru Kowada – the lover, Tatsumaru Tenryu – the murdered, Ki Olenhander – needed to sustain new life, and Solomon Wright – approval for this form of revival."

"Then why hide him from me for the past year?" Mitsuru looks at Shun as he crosses his arms over his bare chest.

"Well, we weren't entirely sure if the Ritual would work properly and we didn't want to get your hopes up. Then I decided to present Tatsumaru to you as a surprise."

"And a surprise is what he is."

"He nearly killed Solomon and Isaaru after he woke up for two different reasons. He tried to kill Solomon because of the events that led up to his death. In addition, he tried to kill Isaaru for calling you a bastard."

"I almost killed Neji because of the events that led up to your death, Tatsumaru."

"I'm sorry for failing you on more than one account," Tatsumaru said slowly. Shun realizes that this conversation is about to get private, he opts this as an exit plan.

"I will leave the two of you alone so that you can do some catching up." Shun disappears from Italy. Mitsuru looks closely at Tatsumaru. Tatsumaru does not look in Mitsuru's direction; he has his head bowed in sadness.

**Mitsuru' Room**

Mitsuru closes the door behind them. He then leads Tatsumaru to the bed by his left hand. "Please tell me how you believe that you failed me." Tatsumaru and Mitsuru sit in the middle of the queen-sized bed.

"I let our unborn children die because of my ex-wife's decision. I was unable to protect them…"

"Hades told me that you knew that the egg would never hatch as you clenched it tightly to your chest. I was angry with Lord Solomon for that one. I never blamed you for their death. And even now I still cannot blame you." Mitsuru stokes Tatsumaru's right cheek with his left hand.

"I was unable to see that Lord Solomon wasn't himself. Then when I I did learn the truth, I did not even tell you. I didn't want to drag you into something that had nothing to do with you."

"The moment we decided to have a relationship, you brought me into the struggle that you would end up confronting with Yaichiro. I wanted to stay by your side until the end." Tatsumaru looks away from Mitsuru.

"The end meaning my inevitable death. My third point of failure is that I was unable to survive the final battle with Yaichiro." Mitsuru turns Tatsumaru's face back to him with both his hands.

"That wasn't your fault. You didn't have any powers to protect yourself from Yaichiro's attacks. Hades told me that you tried fighting for life after I sent you to him due to the wound Yaichiro inflicted on you. Then your body finally gave out due to blood loss." Tatsumaru looks away again.

"I remember telling Hades something before I died in his arms…"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to relay a message to you in case I couldn't do so myself. I told him to tell you: 'Tell Mitsuru that I will always love him even if we are separated by death.' I died shortly after that."

"Hades never relayed that message to me…"

"He might have been too devastated to bring it up I think…" Mitsuru looks closely at Tatsumaru's bandaged torso.

"There is something different about your body…"

"There was one more component used for my revival."

"And what was that?"

"Shun used fragments of the Dragon Lance to make my body immune to Dragon-damaging weapons."

"How very smart of Shun. Am I ever glad that you're back among the living. I damn nearly went berserk after hearing of your death…"

"I know, Shun told me everything that happened after my death on our journey here." Mitsuru cups Tatsumaru's face in his hands.


	20. Together Again

Chapter 20

Together Again

Mitsuru's Room

"You have never seen what I look like have you?" Mitsuru asked. Tatsumaru looks away.

"Sadly, I have not. I had my sight briefly, before something happened to take it away from me again."

"You mean you spying on Rose while she was with Ryuzaki? And when she found out what you were doing, she scratched out your eyes, blinding you again?"

"Yeah, that's right. How did you find out about that?"

"Genbu and Seiryu told me when I asked about the scars overlaying your eyes." There is a bitter tone to Tatsumaru's voice as he speaks again.

"How is Rose doing these days?" Mitsuru inhales deeply before he answers.

"She gave birth to two healthy twin boys not long after your death…"

"What did she name them?"

"Acheron and Sin."

"Interesting that she would name them after two Gods. Sin the Sumerian God of the Moon and Fertility and Acheron the Atlantean God of Doom and Destruction. Very interesting indeed."

"I thought it was interesting as well. Rose married Ryuzaki before she gave birth." Again Tatsumaru's voice is bitter.

"I don't care what she does anymore. Her sons are only half mine anyway."

"Enough about her." Mitsuru gently lays Tatsumaru down on the bed. He stripes them both naked. He easily removes the bandages covering most of Tatsumaru's torso and looks at the scar running from the right shoulder to the left hip. "Your scar is almost like mine but a bit worse."

"How did you get that scar anyway?"

"I got it from fighting Ryuzaki many years ago, long before your Godhood. It damn near killed me, but it didn't."

"I'm glad that it didn't kill you." Mitsuru tongues the still raw scar on Tatsumaru's chest. He feels him tense beneath his touch. He touches Tatsumaru's eyes healing the minor scars that took his sight. When Tatsumaru opens his eyes, he sees a handsome man lying on top of him. He has shoulder length shining black hair, piercing yellow eyes, and his face is gentle and caring towards him.  
Your features are so exquisite…"

"As are yours." Mitsuru runs his hands along Tatsumaru's torso and down towards his groin where he fondles the tip and the sack. Slowly, Tatsumaru rolls Mitsuru onto his back and touches the soft groin area, tentatively, fearing Mitsuru might retaliate and push him away. "What is the true reason that you and Rose got a divorce?"

"She thought that I was cheating on her every time I went to Earth or Hell to visit my brothers and sons."

"So in short, she was insecure about your affections for her even after all of these years? And in the end, she was the one to do the cheating which cost you your eyesight and life."

"That would seem to be the case." Tatsumaru lowers his face to meet the tip of Mitsuru's cock. He teases him by tonguing the tip briefly before inserting the entirely length into his mouth.

Mitsuru moans loudly as Tatsumaru proceeds to tease him. Working his way up from his groin, Tatsumaru kisses every inch of the muscular body until he reaches Mitsuru's face. Their lips meet and a deep hidden sensation courses through both their bodies. Mitsuru eases Tatsumaru onto his stomach. He runs his hands along the slender back before whispering into Tatsumaru's right ear.

"Are you willing to give it another try?" Mitsuru asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes, I would enjoy trying again." Mitsuru inserts his length into Tatsumaru's ass. He feels Tatsumaru tense slightly. Mitsuru begins thrusting fast against Tatsumaru's body. He notices he is getting harder the more he thrusts against the only man to make him feel loved. Tatsumaru moans as Mitsuru moves against him. He waits patiently for Mitsuru to ejaculate into him. "This time nothing stands in my way of fully bearing your child."

"And this time the egg will survive."

"Yes, that is my only wish now." Mitsuru thrusts harder and he finally ejaculates into Tatsumaru's body. He continues thrusting until he ejaculates another two times. Finally, feeling appeased he lowers himself onto Tatsumaru's body. He nuzzles his left ear affectionately.

Tatsumaru eases Mitsuru out if his body and turns to face his lover. He rubs his nose against Mitsuru's as he looks into the shining yellow eyes. He kisses Mitsuru tenderly on the lips. Finally, feeling tired and thoroughly appeased, they both fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	21. The Gods

Chapter 21

The Gods

Council of the Gods

City of Heaven

Two Months Later

Tatsumaru is sitting in his ne seat on Mitsuru's right side. In his lap is a sky blue egg. Mitsuru looks at Tatsumaru, and then at the egg which he strokes gently. He briefly kisses Tatsumaru on his lips. Rose looks at Tatsumaru hatred in her brown eyes. Sin and Acheron run over to Tatsumaru and look up at him with wide eyes. The boy, Sin, looks like Tatsumaru, while the boy, Acheron, looks like Ryuzaki. Tatsumaru looks at Rose utterly puzzled. "Why does Sin look like me? I am not his father…" Tatsumaru asked no one inparticular. Rose's voice carries a lot of venom in it as she answers.

"I was pregnant when you decided to go behind my back and cheat on me with another woman!" Tatsumaru is taken aback by the venomous tone in Rose's voice. He looks as if she had just struck him in the face. Rose walks over to Tatsumaru and Mitsuru. Tatsumaru quickly stands up.

"You are sadly mistaken; I was not the one cheating. You cheated on me with Ryuzaki. I was only ever out of your presence when I went to visit my brothers and sons." Rose slaps Tatsumaru across the face roughly.

"You dare to speak such lies? Boys, get away from that man this instant." Tatsumaru takes hold of Sin's right hand gently with his left hand while holding the egg in his right hand. Acheron does not move to go to his mother.

"I have as much claim to Sin as you do!" Ryuzaki comes forward drawing his sword in the same process. He slices Tatsumaru, cutting a deep gash in the slender back. Tatsumaru's eyes open wide. He lets go of Sin and the egg falls from his hand. Acheron catches the egg as Tatsumaru hits the ground withering in pain. Mitsuru looks from the boys, to the egg, to Ryuzaki and Rose, and then finally at Tatsumaru. He stands up and backhands Rose across the face. Rose staggers backwards slightly her right hand on her face.

"This is the last time that you will ever hurt Tatsumaru. Sin is his son and so he has right to him. Acheron is Ryuzaki's son, so he has rights to him. You cheated on Tatsumaru, not the other way around. Take your son and go the fuck away!" Mitsuru snarled.

"I will not separate Sin and Acheron from each other. They deserve to grow up together. They are my sons, not Tatsumaru's sons," Ryuzaki said. Mitsuru scowls at Ryuzaki's unjustly claim over Sin. He looks at Acheron, who is still holding the egg in his tiny hands. Mitsuru squats down in front of the boy and looks at him gently.

"Can I have the egg back, young one?" Acheron shakes his head 'no' vigorously. Tatsumaru stirs on the floor beside Sin. The wound on his back has healed. He sits up and looks hollow-eyed at Rose and Ryuzaki.

"You don't know everything that took place a little over a year ago do you?" Tatsumaru asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about,' Rose said.

"Where are you going with this, Dragon?" Ryuzaki asked.

"The Dragon of Destruction Yaichiro Tajiri had made his return after our sons, Sumaru and Yutaka, had originally defeated him," Tatsumaru answered.

"Oh dear, not this again…" Mitsuru said looking away. Mitsuru holds onto the two boys tightly. Ryuzaki glares at Mitsuru. Rose looks at Tatsumaru intently.

"After you filed the divorce, I went into hiding so Solomon could not take my Godhood, because of your vile decision. Especially after, you robbed me of my eyesight!"

"You deserved what you got, Tatsumaru!" Rose said. Tatsumaru ignores Rose's comment as he continues speaking.

"Unable to hold the transformation back any longer, I turned to my Dragon form, and was immediately brought here and stripped entirely of all my powers by Solomon."

"But he was only supposed to take your Godhood away…"

"That didn't quite turn out according to plan. I was pregnant when my Dragon form was taken from me. Losing that form killed the egg instantly. I had the egg with me in my cell. Mitsuru took it to Solomon when Hades brought me to Italy."

"Your egg died…?"

"Yes, because of your wretched decision, I lost everything," Mitsuru said.

"What do you mean, Eternal Suffering?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Just listen to Tatsumaru. I am not the one telling this tale."

"Mitsuru confronted Solomon first, I joined him shortly after. When the Dragon Lance was manifested, I knew then that Solomon was not Solomon. And whomever was using his body wanted Tatsumaru dead," Tatsumaru continued.

"Why was nobody told about this?" Rose asked.

"Because Solomon is ashamed, that he was used as a tool for Tatsumaru's ultimate destruction," Mitsuru said.

"What do you mean, Mitsuru?" Ryuzaki asked again.

"Just listen to Tatsumaru," Mitsuru answered with a heavy sigh. Sin and Acheron are sitting side by side on the floor in front of Mitsuru. Acheron has placed the sky blue egg on his tiny lap and is rubbing it. Mitsuru gently strokes the egg. Ryuzaki finally sheathes his sword. _May this egg hatch soon, Tatsumaru and I deserve something good after all that bullshit with Yaichiro._ Mitsuru thought.

"Solomon attacked with the dreaded Dragon Lance. I pushed Mitsuru away and took the blow to my midsection. After that attack, Yaichiro finally showed his true form. He saw the egg resting on Solomon's desk (the All-Father was out cold on the floor). He asked where it came from. I told him that it was mine. He said 'an innocent baby Dragon dies again'. Then he crushed the egg making the fragments vanish," Tatsumaru continued again. Mitsuru looks away at the horrible memory of Yaichiro's dreaded actions.

"That was a cruel thing to do even though the egg was already dead," Rose said.

"As cruel as it may have been, what's done is done," Ryuzaki said in an uncaring voice. Mitsuru scowls at Ryuzaki.

"After that, Yaichiro picked up the Dragon Lance from Solomon's hand and commenced with attacking me. For a while, I held my own, but my body was weakening. Then he infused the lance with Fire and attacked me. I was tired and worn out and could not even move to dodge the attack. He sliced me from my right shoulder to my left hip. After that, I passed out; I don't know what happened next," Tatsumaru finished. Mitsuru looks at Tatsumaru as his part if the tale ends.

"I made Tatsumaru disappear from the room sending him to Hades. I fought, cursed, and imprisoned Yaichiro. I attacked with the Spear of Longinus, stabbing the Dragon in the chest, just missing the heart. Then I channeled all of my powers into my palms and touched his face cursing him with Eternal Suffering. Finally, I imprisoned him in the pits of Hell for eternity… after that; I passed out due to overusing my powers," Mitsuru said.

"Oh great Gods –!" Rose said. Ryuzaki puts his hands on Rose's shoulders soothingly.

"Don't work yourself up over passed events, Rose dear," Ryuzaki said. Tatsumaru glares at Rose and Ryuzaki. Then he looks at Sin who has crawled into his lap and fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth. He smiles at the boy's motives. Acheron crawls over to Mitsuru, still holding the egg and naps in his lap, his arms wrapped around the egg.

"They are adorable…" Tatsumaru said gently.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"This will be the last time you see them, so enjoy it while it lasts," Ryuzaki said snidely.

_Fucking cocky bastard!_ Tatsumaru thought.

"I came to only when Hades said that Tatsumaru was making the Passing. Yaichiro had succeeded in his goal of killing Tatsumaru. And he paid the ultimate price for his victory. I lost everything that day… Tatsumaru the only person I ever loved was killed. My chance of being a father was taken away as well when the egg died inside Tatsumaru," Mitsuru finished.

"That doesn't explain why Tatsumaru is alive now," Rose said pointedly. Shun walks over to the small group, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I might be able to shine some light on that subject for you, Rose."

"Shun, it is good to see you," Mitsuru said happily.

"Likewise, Mitsuru. Anyway, when Mitsuru learned that Tatsumaru died, he went berserk and nearly killed Neji, blaming him for Tatsumaru's fate. After that episode, Mitsuru went home. I had the idea to use the Alchemy Spell: Blood Revival Ritual."

"Blood Revival Ritual?" Rose asked.

"What is that?" Ryuzaki asked.

"It is a highly dangerous Alchemy Spell used mainly by the bravest of souls. I decided to try it out, just to see if I could make Mitsuru happy again."

"What was needed to use the spell?" Rose asked.

"The most obvious ingredient is blood; hence the name of the name of the spell."

"So whose blood was needed?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Five peoples' blood was needed to perform the spell:

Tatsumaru Tenryu – the murdered one

Mitsuru Kowada – the lover

Yaichiro Tajiri – the killer

Ki Olenhander – the reviver

Solomon Wright – the proof. They had to give blood in order for the Ritual to work. Tatsumaru remained comatose in Solomon's chambers for a year. He finally woke up two months ago."

"And I'm happy that he did. I feel complete again," Mitsuru said.

"I feel like I'm going to be tackled later," Tatsumaru said. Tatsumaru stands up still holding Sin, who he promptly hands to Rose. Rose takes her sleeping son gently. Mitsuru stands up and hands Acheron to Ryuzaki. The Samurai God takes his son carefully.

Mitsuru gently eases the egg out of Acheron's tiny hands and carefully strokes the sleeping boy's left cheek. Rose and Ryuzaki take one last look glance at Tatsumaru, Mitsuru, and Shun, before turning and walking away. Tatsumaru watches as Sin disappears from his life forever, there is sadness in his gray eyes. Mitsuru pats Tatsumaru on his left shoulder as he hands him the egg. Tatsumaru takes the egg and kisses Mitsuru on the lips. Shun watches as the two walk away hand in hand.

_Mitsuru always deserved someone to keep him happy. I'm glad that it's Tatsumaru and not some bitch like Rose._ Shun thought happily.

THE END


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two months after Tatsumaru met his son Sin, though Rose refuses to allow him to see him at all.

Tatsumaru is furious with Rose's selfishness. However, he rejoices when the egg finally hatches. Two tiny baby Dragons are born; a male and a female.

Mitsuru named the pink female Katra.

Tatsumaru named the red male Zakar.

They watched as their children grew up at the slow aging of the Dragons. They often brought them to Dragon Mountain to visit Seymour and to spend time as a family.

Mitsuru finally learned what true happiness is.


	23. Glossary

Glossary

Dragon Lance – this magical weapon was constructed to keep the Dragon Race down. Dragon Hunters used this lance throughout the ages. Yaichiro gained possession of it. It has the ability to take on any of the Elements.

Dragon Mountain – the home of the Dragon Race, Tatsumaru leads this mountain as its current God. It is located East of Moscow, Russia.

Dragon – a winged-scaly beast that flies in the sky, they come in various forms and colors. They are lead faithfully by their God.

God – the ultimate beings in the three worlds, there are many Gods and Goddesses. They are very helpful to those that ask. Lead faithfully by their God.

Hellbound Cellar – a dark, dismal, and damaging area bellow the Council Room. Here is where people that are awaiting punishment in Hell are kept.

Ex-God – a God or Goddess that has been stripped of his or her powers via the Power Ritual.

Dark Master – the master of the Dark Arts, Tatsumaru was chosen as the Dark Master in the 1600s.

All-Father – the leader of the God Race; he is the highest-ranking God.

Samurai – a Warrior that follows the code of Bushido. They fight honorable battles and help those in need. Not friendly towards those lurking in the shadows.

Light Master – the master of the Light Arts, Inumaru was chosen as the Light Master in the 1600s.

Power Ritual – a special Ritual used to drain a God or a Goddess of his or her powers; it is a lesser Alchemy Spell.

Blood Revival Ritual – a highly dangerous and not often used Alchemy Spell. Used by the bravest of souls, it needs the blood of several people to be used correctly.

Alchemy – the act of equivalent exchange turns one thing to another of equal value.

Spear of Longinus – also known as the Spear of Long Life. It can only be wielded by those with a pure-heart it can make miracles happen.

Sealing Spell – a White Magic Spell used to seal someone's powers.

Imprisonment Spell – a Black Magic Spell used to imprison someone for many years.

Underworld – also known as Hell or the Dark Realm. This is the Yang World where the Dark Races live.

Light – the power of the Yin.

Dark – the power of the Yang.

Godhood – the status that tells someone that a person is a God or a Goddess.

Centaur – a creature that is half-Human and half-Horse, they are lead honorably by their God.

Minotaur – a creature that appears half-Bull and half-Human, they are lead by their God with kindness and caring.

Mortal – another word for a Human.

Aura – the presence that a person carries about them, it tends to appears in different colors.

Earth – the YinYang World, this is where the Human, Animal and some of the Light Races reside.

City of Heaven – a small city in Heaven where the Gods live.

Heaven – the Yin World also known as Shangri-la, this is where the Gods, Paladins, and Angels reside.

Council of the Gods – a time when all of the Gods get together for meetings.

Astral – a spectral form of a person, also known as a Shade.

Phoenix – a creature that has tears of healing, they appear as giant birds. They live in Phoenix Mountain, which is located South of Moscow, Russia.

Sorcerer – a magical being that uses both Black and White Magic. Many different Races can train as a Sorcerer.

Crystal – a bluish-white stone, it is also Reyfon Wa's stone of power.

Council Room – this is where the Gods and Goddesses sit for their meetings.

Sukiyami – Japanese for 'you're welcome'

Heroes – referring to the five Humans that were chosen to defeat Crohno DTR.

Arigatou Gozaimasu – Japanese for 'thank you very much'

Nine-Tailed Fox Demon – often referred to as the infamous Fox Demon. He was sealed inside the body of a blue-haired baby.


End file.
